1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices which are designed to retain cargo articles therein which are relatively lightweight and yet of relatively high strength. These containers are preferably collapsible and are designed for reuse rather than discarding as is the case normally with paperboard containers. Such containers are particularly usable for carrying air freight wherein weight requirements and strength requirements are quite stringent.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Prior art devices for similar configurations are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 16,509 issued 12/1926 to Burkholder; 763,142 issued 6/1904 to Bisler; 1,160,871 issued 11/1915 to Forward; 1,221,900 issued 4/1917 to Palmer; 1,307,638 issued 6/1919 to Pridham; 1,420,148 issued 6/1922 to Rock; 1,468,229 issued 9/1923 to Elliott; 1,906,964 issued 5/1933 to Hill; 2,374,539 issued 4/1945 to Guyer; 2,761,609 issued 9/1956 to Arkin; 2,962,203 issued 11/1960 to Fallert; 3,003,680 issued 10/1961 to Wilcox, Jr.; 3,119,545 issued 1/1964 to Gullikson; 3,126,140 issued 3/1964 to Lizan et al; 3,542,637 issued 11/1970 to Zoia; 3,667,666 issued 6/1972 to Pryor; 3,746,203 issued 7/1973 to Cipolla; 3,966,075 issued 6/1976 to, Schultz; 4,094,458 issued 6/1978 to Nelson, Jr.; 4,167,242 issued 9/1979 to Kupersmit; 4,508,237 issued 4/1985 to Kreeger et al; 4,589,588 issued 5/1986 to Swanhart; and foreign patents No. 1471597 (France) issued 1/1967; 160605 (Switzerland) issued 5/1933; 25995 (United Kingdom) issued in 1907; and 2,123,789 (United Kingdom) issued 2/1984.